


Shades Of Blue And Blonde

by GalekhXigisi



Series: The Tails of The Serpent Prince and Princess [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BUT DON'T LOOK INTO IT, Canon Compliant, God bless you One Person, I wrote this because someone believed in me, IT'S TECHNICALLY MENTIONED, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Relationship(s), References to Depression, Team Fuck Gladys, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Jughead Jones, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, Unplanned Pregnancy, You Don't Understand How Much I Hate Gladys, dead naming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: I may start this as a series because I love this so much, but it'll make a bit of a damper with the new episodes and such. To the two people that wanted some more, I hope you both like it! It's a tad rushed, unfortunately, and has some of the same exact lines (or damn near them) as it did the last chapter, but you get a tad bit more information this time, so it's there.Feedback is greatly appreciated! I take constructive criticism... Only constructive, though. Comments help me thrive and inspire me to write more, even getting fics dedicated to people! This one is dedicated to two people that really liked it, so!Instagram: Dav.ender or Todorokishootme or Assbutt666Tumblr: Transheman or GalehkXigisiDiscord: Shooketh Whomst#2679Twitter (SFW): DavenderLavTwitter(NSFW): DaveyWinchesterRiverdale Amino: DavenderYubo: davenderKik: AdrienSatanEdit literally like 10 minutes after posting this, i decided I may post a full story behind this with the name Birthing Blurred Lines but I'm not actually sure yet, considering it's a risky move as a writer and such, but I like the idea of it, so, y e e t





	Shades Of Blue And Blonde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oscar8583](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oscar8583/gifts), [Meisme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meisme/gifts).



Jughead dialed the number with shaky fingers, listening for the rings and voices. By the second ring, the phone was picked up, a voice ringing out, _“Gladys of Jones Machinery, how may I take your call?”_

 

There was a slight smile on his lips as he spoke, “Hi, Mom.”

 

_“Forsythia?”_

 

He forced down a flinch. “Hey, guess what.” There was a hum. “I got a bus ticket to Toledo.”

 

_“Oh, really?”_

 

“Yeah, I thought I’d come and see you and Jellybean for a while. I could crash on the couch.”

 

There was a snort on the other end. _“Crash on the couch?”_

 

“Yeah…” It was weak, voice scratchy. He had to keep up the facade just a little bit longer.

 

_“You seriously want to crash on the couch?”_

 

“Mhm. If it’s not an issue with you.”

 

_“You’re still not wearing dresses, are you?”_

 

He closed his eyes, feet scuffing the ground beneath him. “No, no…”

 

She scoffed once more. _“I think your daughter needs her mother, not a deadbeat dad, For.”_

 

Jughead inhaled shakily. “No, yeah, I understand… Look, uh, just... forget I said anything, okay?”

 

Gladys hummed at that. He could practically hear the sly smirk in her voice. _“Goodbye, Forsythia.”_

 

“Bye, Mom.”

 

He pressed to phone back into the ringer, standing silently as the noises of a bus leaving the station sounded in his ears. One more bus would be leaving, one specifically to send him to his mother’s. However, he inhaled sharply once again, breath shaking as he huffed. A tear slid down his cheek.

 

He hadn’t seen his sister since her birth, only seeing her for a day. The instant the child was deemed alright to leave the hospital, Gladys had snuck off into the night with the blonde in her arms, leaving a new parent at only the age of twelve in a deathly sick position with an abusive drunk of a father. Stress piled onto Jughead more and more then, now no better than it had been then. _Now,_ there was the likelihood his friends could die, _he_ could die, just as it had been when he sat on that damned hospital bed, legs opened to the cold, organs placed in bowls beside the bed after his c-section, blood oozing out of him while the doctors did their _damndest_ to save his life. He stayed silent during the surgery, clinging to the baby known as his _sister_ the whole time.

 

In truth, if not for the blonde baby in his arms, he would’ve let himself go. But he found the parental nature took over, watching the child with glazed over eyes, unfocused from both tears and lack of blood. He had, thankfully, bonded with Jellybean before the baby was ripped away from him. He talked to her on the phone every once in a while, but that was so incredibly _rare_ for him. He wasn’t even sure if she knew he was technically his parent.

 

There were so few people that knew his secret. Outside of the people with the last name _Jones,_ Fred Andrews. But that was it. He only knew through questions, questions of _Why in the Hell do you need another day off from work?_ Fred sure as Hell gave him that extra day when FP the Second had spat out _My son is in critical condition and my wife just left with his kid. Give me this day so I can keep Jughead calm enough for him not to go back into a near-death position from stress while I also deal with Gladys, okay?_ Fred hadn’t questioned him aside from if Jughead was okay after his friend came in two weeks later, looking still stressed.

 

Those first few months had been hazy. His father began picking up more alcohol, dropping out of work. Jughead spiraled as well, after-pregnancy depression taking over, looping him into a vicious cycle of dysphoria, self-doubt, blocking people out, breakdowns, and anger, all repeating over and over again until his mind had numbed. He ran away, though by _ran away,_ he meant staying the night with Archie and Fred for a few days with FP knowing damn well where he was. Archie never asked about the scar or the reason the teenager suddenly seemed clingy and silent, willing to help his friend through his emotions but not discuss his own. Jughead liked that about him. Despite their fallout that was soon to come, Jughead would still relish those moments years later.

 

Now, though, he found himself resisting the urge to punch glass, to break his own knuckles simply because he had the strength to do so. Impulsive thoughts pounded through his mind, racing like a bullet aimed straight to the brain. The roots of his thoughts went deeper and deeper, planting themselves as constant routes to change his fate. He would decide what to do, what to say next. And, right now, that meant _not_ shattering his knuckles, but instead going to return his ticket and wash his face of the three salty tears that had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> I may start this as a series because I love this so much, but it'll make a bit of a damper with the new episodes and such. To the two people that wanted some more, I hope you both like it! It's a tad rushed, unfortunately, and has some of the same exact lines (or damn near them) as it did the last chapter, but you get a tad bit more information this time, so it's there. 
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated! I take constructive criticism... Only constructive, though. Comments help me thrive and inspire me to write more, even getting fics dedicated to people! This one is dedicated to two people that really liked it, so! 
> 
>  
> 
> Instagram: Dav.ender or Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Tumblr: Transheman or GalehkXigisi
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter(NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Riverdale Amino: Davender
> 
> Yubo: davender
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
>  
> 
> Edit literally like 10 minutes after posting this, i decided I may post a full story behind this with the name Birthing Blurred Lines but I'm not actually sure yet, considering it's a risky move as a writer and such, but I like the idea of it, so, y e e t


End file.
